The present invention relates to trucks for refuse packing, and especially to truck bodies adapted to pack recyclable refuse.
Some communities desire the separate recycling of three kinds of materials: metals, paper goods, and organics. Although truck bodies are known for providing three compartments for receiving, packing, and ejecting three types of recyclables, such bodies have one sump, one sweep blade and one pack blade for each compartment, with two compartments loaded from the rear of the body and one compartment loaded from the sidewalk side of the body. This configuration has two main disadvantages. First, three sets of power and actuation components are required, with the resultant high cost of components and encroachments on available space for the packing compartments. Second, curbs, poles, signs and other roadside obstacles can inconvenience and endanger the collection worker at the side sump.